


Daddy

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Reader-Insert, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Sitting on Brian’s lap while you’re riding him with your hands tied behind you and his fingers in your mouth and him whispering, “who’s your daddy?” in your ear





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a nonbinary character, neither boy nor girl. The use of the nicknames aren’t for gender. They’re just for kinks. So enjoy *finger guns* 
> 
> Thanks @ fam for ruining me further with this prompt Jesus Christ

“Do you remember your safe word?”

You glance up from watching the floor, glancing back at Brian. He holds the tie to wrap around your wrists behind your back, but his face is one of concern and caring. You smile softly, nodding your head. He leans forward to kiss your bare shoulder before tying your wrists together tightly, the leather tie snug against your skin. You lower your gaze once more as he comes around to face you, hand sliding from your forearm to your bare hip.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” He asks in that deep voice of his. You nod minutely, and he grips your chin in response, forcing your gaze back up to his icy blue eyes. “Then on your knees, Princess.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You murmur like the good girl he wants you to be. You slowly lower yourself to your knees, careful not to overbalance and land on your face like the first time you did this with him. His hand comes up to rest gently on your shoulder as you adjust your legs to hold your body weight.

He's naked too, like usual. Sometimes, he won’t be and you have to work to get what both of you want, but today is not one of those days. You lean forward to kiss his hip, his hand moving from your shoulder to thread his fingers into your hair. You let out a shaky sigh as his grip tightens, not to the point of pain though. Just so you know who’s really in control here.

“Get to work, Princess.” You hear him murmur under his breath and you glance up to see his intense gaze set upon you. Shivering with excitement and arousal, you lean forward to take the head of his dick into your mouth, laving it with little licks and sucks. His breath hitches ever so slightly as you take more of him into your mouth, sucking harshly.

“Good girl,” he moans softly, petting his fingers through your hair. “So good for Daddy, baby.”

You shiver, scooting closer to press your chest to his thighs, taking him all the way down until he’s nudging your throat. You choke a little, your gag reflex kicking in as you look up at him. He tightens his hand in your hair, pushing you a tiny bit closer. It’s a question; he’s asking for your permission. You nod minutely, pulling your tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Slowly, he pushes you down the rest of the way, pausing when you gag a little more to tilt your head up and readjust your head. Eventually, he’s completely in your mouth, stretching your jaw wide and making your lips burn near the corners of your mouth. He strokes a soft hand over one cheek, bringing you back to him, your eyes watering as you gaze up at him.

“Don’t bite,” he says, brushing his thumb over your lower lip. “If you need air, you know what to do.”

You nod, spreading your legs a little bit to even your weight. If you need to tap out, you have to tap your foot against the ground and you can’t have yourself falling over. You’d hurt yourself, or him. You heave a breath through your nose as he pulls out, only to push himself back in nearly immediately, your jaw aching already. But, the heavy drag of him over your tongue and the blunt tip of his dick nudging your throat pleasantly now has you moaning around him, eyes falling closed.

He sets a slow, steady rhythm; pulling out so you can breathe, pushing back in to hit the back of your throat and further. You flex your fingers to keep the blood flowing and wish you could plant them on his thighs to feel his muscles move with every slow thrust. You whimper as he slides in again, moving your tongue to try to please him.

“Baby girl,” he says sharply. You open your eyes and look up at him. His face is flushed, eyes even darker with arousal than when you began. “Daddy’s nearly there. Do you want me to come now or inside of you?”

You slowly pull off of his hard cock, licking at your lips. When you speak, you can hear just how wrecked your voice is. “I get to choose?”

He pets your hair softly, brushing a thumb against your cheekbone. “You’ve been such a good girl tonight, yes. You get to choose.”

You lean back, feeling your legs protest the action. How long have you been sitting here? “I’d like you to come inside me, Daddy.”

His hands are gentle as he grips your upper arms, helping you stand. You shake each foot separately, helping the blood flow again. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pats his thigh. You grin, shuffling your way over to drop into his lap, his hands coming up to grip your hips.

“Do you want me to ride you, Daddy?” You ask softly as he kisses down your collarbone to suck a nipple into his mouth. His arms come up around you to pull you in tight, making you moan softly as his dick rubs against you. “Grab the lube. I need to be wet.”

He lets go of you for a moment before he’s back, popping the cap of your lube to spread it along his fingers. You whine as he circles your entrance, fingers dipping in to stretch the outer ring of muscles. He kisses your sternum, his other hand coming up to grip your ass.

“Ready, baby?” He asks you softly. You whisper out a yes, holding your own hands as he pushes a finger inside of you, stretching you out for what’s to come. He rises up as he fingers you carefully, to kiss you on the mouth, his tongue flicking over your bottom lip. You open up with a groan and his tongue slides along yours, heedless to the fact that you just had his dick in your mouth. You barely notice when he adds a second finger, then a third.

“Do you think you’re wet enough, baby girl?” He murmurs against your mouth, moving down your jaw to lick and bite down your neck. You moan, your arms forcing your chest out for him to kiss and lick at. “Baby?”

“God, yes,” you find yourself begging. “Please, Daddy. Please, please, please.”

He chuckles as his arms wind tighter around you, lifting you bodily to slowly guide you down to sit on his cock. You groan at the feeling of being stretched, your face flushing dark. One hand rises to your open mouth, his fingers dancing over your bottom lip before your suck one into your mouth.

“God, Princess,” he moans out, letting you take a second finger into your mouth. Your eyes fall closed from all the sensations. “You’re so good.”

“Only for you,” you garble around his fingers, hoping you don’t look ridiculous to him. He lets you sit for a few moments, his hand gentle on your hip, thumb tracing circles into your skin.

“Who’s your Daddy?” He asks in a soft voice, making you open your eyes to stare at him. You lick in between his two fingers, sucking on the tips of them. He growls as you smirk at him. “Who’s your Daddy, baby girl?”

You push his fingers out of your mouth with your tongue before you lean forward to kiss him, “You. You’re my Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he praises, thrusting his hips up into you. You gasp against his mouth, head slipping down to rest on his shoulder. “Tell me again, baby.”

“You,” you pant out against the tight skin of his shoulder. He thrusts into you again, making you groan as the friction creates sparks within you. “You’re my Daddy.”

He sighs and moans as you rock in his lap, his mouth marking his way down your neck and down across your shoulders. You can feel your orgasm starting, tight within your stomach as he rolls his hips up into your own. He must feel it, because he pulls you in tighter, his hips pistoning into yours. His hand leaves your mouth to tweak a nipple, pulling at it as you ride him hard, racing towards your orgasm.

“Daddy,” you pant against his neck, feeling the ache starting in your thighs. “Daddy, I’m so close. Can I come?”

“Go ahead, baby. Come on Daddy’s cock.”

You get a few more thrusts in before you can’t stop yourself from coming, your limbs tightening around him and your bound hands twitching. You bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming as your orgasm crashing over you again and again until your boneless against him as he rushes to catch up with you.

“I love you, Daddy.” You whisper in his ear as he grips your thighs tight. You’re sure you’ll have bruises tomorrow, but nothing like that matters right now. He cries out as he comes in you, his arms tightening as he presses his face into the side of your neck.

The two of you sit there for a while, panting against each other’s skin until you feel your shoulders begin to ache. You shift, wincing at the over-sensitivity as Brian’s dick slips out of you. He helps you down off of his lap to stand next to the bed, his hands gentle as he turns you to undo the ties around your wrist.

“Don’t move them quickly,” he reminds you, reaching up to rub at your shoulders and upper arms as your let the limbs fall listlessly to your sides. Eventually, he moves on to your forearms and then your wrists, parting for a second before returning with lotion for the irritated skin. You let him take care of you, nearly dozing on your feet. He disappears for a few moments to get a warm washcloth to clean you and then he gently guides you into your shared bed.

He cares for himself as you drift in between awake and asleep, curled up against his pillow under the blankets. The light blinks off and then warmth surrounds you as he joins you in bed, pulling you in so your face is pressed into his shoulder. You feel your mouth twitch up into a smile as you let yourself float further into sleep, his whisper the last thing you hear.

“I love you, baby.”


End file.
